Hikari no Sinnoh
by hikari-no-sinnoh
Summary: This is an alternative universe version of the game Pokémon Platinum, thus I gave my own twist to the characters and made a few changes and additions to the plotline. Rated "T" for possible mild language in the future. DawnxRiley pairing much later.


[This will be a novelization of the game Pokémon Platinum with my own twist to the characters and additions to the plotline. Ex: I have given Dawn/Hikari a personality and a background. **Please note**: I did not watch the anime or read the manga, though for some characters' Pokémon, I did look to Bulbapedia for ideas and information. I do not own Pokémon; if I did, I would have made it possible to have names with more than 7 characters when naming yourself in the game.

I rated this 'T' for possible mild language in the future.]

**Prologue **

The air was crisp, the sunlight was shining brightly against blue sky, and the atmosphere was quaint, collected, and calm. Piles of freshly cleared snow lined the sidewalks and the trees looked as if they were dusted with pixie dust from last night's snowfall. A few children were building snowmen down the street, while several others were flying kites in the shapes of Drifloon and Drifblim, trudging along clumsily in their boots. It seemed that all was fine in the world and it would just be another ordinary day in the small town of Twinleaf.

But to a certain teenage girl, it was the beginning of a rite of passage, but not to her acclaim. She looked down at the small, cold red and white ball in her hands, wondering what could possibly happened from this day forth, now that an enormous responsibility was thrust upon her shoulders.

While many others began their adventures of a lifetime at a much younger age, 17 year old Hikari was never interested in embarking on a Pokémon journey. It wasn't that she disliked Pokémon; her mother, the great Coordinator Ayako, was revered throughout the region of Sinnoh for her fire and elegance, so Hikari naturally obtained her mother's deep affection for these creatures. But she was an ambitious young woman, particularly interested in pursuing photo journalism and now having finished high school, she wanted to go to university or study abroad. Training and working with Pokémon was the farthest possible idea in her mind.

However, her future plans were to be put on hold for a year or so. She was not happy or enthusiastic with her new task but felt obligated to carry her mother's final wish before her daughter was to step into a full-fledged adult life.

_***One month ago***_

"Hikari-chan, I want a word with you."

The teenager was sitting in front of the mirror, experimenting with a new hairstyle. She inherited her mother's dark navy hair and was always fiercely proud of having such an unusual shade. Picking up a barrette, she pinned back a section of her hair away from her face. "Sure, Mom, what's up?"

Ayako looked at her daughter's reflection and smiled tenderly which slowly reversed into a sad expression. "My little girl is almost done with school, is she not?"

"Mom! Don't get all sad again...or I'm going to be able to leave you. You know I'll always visit you during the holidays, you know that, right?"

"Of course, of course..." Ayako sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "But that is not what I wanted to talk to you about." Another deep sigh. "Hikari-chan, I know I've asked you about this several times and you refused to each attempt, but I want to know what you think now."

"...?..."

The navy haired girl shook her head in dismay and lowered her eyes. "Is it about the Pokémon journey again?" she asked quietly.

"...Yes."

"My answer is 'no.' It has always been 'no' and always will be 'no'! Mom, I'm going to college in a few months! You can't possibly think I'm going to throw everything away to become a Pokémon trainer or a Coordinator...I have my dreams..." Hikari bit her lip as she tried to hold back on her frustrations. "I want to become a photo journalist and see the world...I dream of working at a top ranking magazine...and bringing candid images of world-wide events to the people...I...I..."

A few tears threatened to leak out of her eyes but she refused to cry. If there was anything she disliked more, it was looking weak, even in front of her mother.

"...I think a Pokémon journey is frivolous and unnecessary," she finished, swallowing hard.

Ayako did not look offended or hurt but continued to smile sadly with a look of understanding in her eyes. _My daughter...fiercely determined as usual...always an impossible shell to crack_...she gently placed her hands on either of the girl's tense shoulders. "What if I told you this was my final wish before you start your independent life?"

The blue eyes of the teenager widened in surprise. "Mom, that isn't fair..."

"Perhaps a Pokémon journey is indeed frivolous and unnecessary," Ayako continued, "if taken without a clear motif or purpose. But everyone's reason to take on the adventure is different...some people wish to become champions while others do it for their love of Pokémon...some people take it as a challenge to test their limits...some...people want to find their meaning in why life is worth living..."

Hikari looked uncomfortable but still looked rather unimpressed. She cupped her chin in her hands, frowning, and her lip slightly curled in disapproval.

_Is Mom insinuating that I don't understand myself?_

_... Is she trying to say I haven't found the meaning to living my life?_

_But I thought that's why people go to university...not just to become more knowledgeable, but to find yourself...to develop as a person..._

_Is there something about a Pokémon adventure that surpasses my expectations...?_

"I'm not asking you to do this because I want you to become the Champion or a top Coordinator. I'm not expecting you to carry on my legacy, though I will be overjoyed if you do. Think of it...as a rite of passage for your future...think about the places you will see, the people you will meet, and the bonds you will form with your Pokémon. You might even learn something about yourself that you didn't know before. I can guarantee it will help you in your future photo journalism career, if not, be a great influence and inspiration."

"B-But college is in a few months...and I don't know how long this journey will be..."

"Normally they take about a year or slightly longer, especially for someone like you who has other plans. Besides, you can always come back and end your journey after you feel that your mission has been satiated...there is not a fixed length."

Her head sinking down into her chest, Hikari closed her eyes as her mind seemed to become hazy with the endless possibilities that were ready to pounce on her. She was not completely convinced but agreed that her mother raised several legit points...but...her final wish?

"Give it a chance. College postponed for a year may seem frightening but later, no one is going to care. What people will care is the final product you become or produce."

Hikari pulled at the barrette holding her hair, letting the locks tumble down, hiding her face partially. She wanted to hide her disapproving expression: the last thing she wanted was to possibly upset her mother.

"I'll...I'll think about it," she said quietly, after a long pause of silence.

Ayako looked pleased and stepped away toward the stairs. As she was about to descend, she turned around to cast a final glance at the sulking figure.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wouldn't be of use to you, Hikari. I'm your mother so I want only the best for you."

**End of Prologue**

_[As always, criticism and advice is always welcome...this is my first time writing fanfiction/long story so I apologize if this was rather awkward to read or if it seems like I don't have my voice yet. However, no flames, please...]_


End file.
